Meraih Matahari
by gyucchi
Summary: Melalui manga, Naruto dan Sakura mencoba membangun mimpi mereka. — naruto/sakura. au. langit dan bumi - narusaku indonesian community: 4 LOVE-SHOTS; prompt: sun.


**Disklaimer:**

· **Naruto** adalah karya _Masashi Kishimoto_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Studio Pierrot._

· Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.

—

Sebuah helaan napas dikeluarkan oleh seorang gadis berambut merah jambu. Gadis itu memandangi hasil kerja keras yang menciptakan sepercik bangga dalam dirinya. _Name_ di tangan gadis beriris hijau itu membuatnya sejenak lupa dengan kelelahan berjam-jam berkutad dengan hal yang sama. Ia sekali lagi menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arah _name_ di tangannya.

Tak lama setelah berpuas barang beberapa detik, bel apartemen berbunyi. Gadis itu berdiri, meletakkan _name_ -nya dengan hati-hati, lalu buru-buru menuju pintu depan. Ketika pintu dibuka, sosok berambut pirang dengan senyum secerah matahari kini dapat terlihat oleh gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan!"

Gadis yang dipanggil "Sakura" itu membalas senyum pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. "Naruto!" sapanya balik, lalu menambahkan, "ayo, masuk."

Naruto dan Sakura kini sedang berada di studio dalam apartemen Sakura. Sang gadis berambut merah jambu tidak membuang waktu untuk memberikan _name_ hasil karyanya yang baru saja ia selesaikan. "Coba lihat ini, Naruto."

Si pemuda berambut pirang mengambil _name_ yang disodorkan padanya. Mata birunya mengamati _name_ milik Sakura dengan teliti, hingga sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Naruto suka dengan _name_ di tangannya, oh, ralat, _sangat-sangat_ suka.

"Kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai sebuah _oneshot_ , Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto dengan senyum sumringah di wajah. Ia melihat bagaimana iris hijau Sakura bertambah cemerlang mendengar komentar darinya.

"Ah! Aku lupa mau menambahkan sesuatu," kata Sakura seraya mengambil pensil di tepi meja. Sewaktu mau mengulurkan tangannya, ekspresi panik muncul di wajah Sakura. Tangannya terasa kaku, tidak mau digerakkan, padahal batang pensil hanya tinggal beberapa kepalan darinya. Naruto melihat gerakan Sakura yang terhenti dan memaksakan senyum untuk tetap bertahan di wajahnya.

Naruto memegang lembut tangan kanan Sakura, lalu memandang sepasang mata hijau Sakura. "Istirahatlah, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto dengan nada khawatir yang tersirat, "kau pasti lelah setelah berjam-jam mengurus _name_ ini."

Si pemuda berambut pirang sebetulnya sudah teramat khawatir, apalagi melihat badan Sakura gemetar seperti itu. Saat tangan kanan Sakura dapat digerakkan kembali, spontan Sakura memegangi tangan kanannya itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sakura menarik napas, kemudian mengembuskannya dengan lega. Diam-diam, Naruto juga membuang napas yang sedari tadi ia tahan secara halus.

Sakura tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto, lalu berujar, " _Deadline manga_ -ku adalah satu bulan dari sekarang, tapi aku ingin menyelesaikannya dalam dua minggu saja. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk hal ini, Naruto."

Kali ini, senyum yang lebih lebar mampir ke wajah Naruto. "Dengan senang hati akan kubantu, Sakura-chan! Aku akan datang ke sini tiap malam hari untuk membantumu."

Kepanikan yang tadi mendominasi wajah Sakura luntur begitu ia mendapati Naruto mau membantunya. Ia segera mengutarakan kalau ia menyetujui rutinitas kedatangan Naruto untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Di mata Naruto, Sakura seolah sudah lupa kelelahan serta kekakuan tangannya barusan. _Hal yang baik, setidaknya_ , pikir Naruto sekilas, masih dengan senyuman tadi di wajahnya.

"—Ah, ya, Sakura-chan, bisa tolong membaca _name_ yang telah kubuat?" ujar Naruto sembari mengeluarkan _name_ yang ia simpan dengan hati-hati dalam tasnya. Naruto kemudian memberikan _name_ tersebut untuk Sakura baca. Dengan senang hati, sang gadis berambut merah jambu menerima _name_ dari Naruto.

"Pasti kubaca!" kata Sakura dengan nada penuh semangat. Naruto terkekeh mendengar ini serta berterima kasih pada Sakura. Mereka berbincang lagi selama empat puluh lima menit, sebelum akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Jangan lupa beristirahat, Sakura-chan. Kau membutuhkannya," kata Naruto, berbarengan dengan terbitnya senyum kecil di wajahnya. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan mengiyakan imbauan dari Naruto.

—

Sepulang dari apartemen Sakura, Naruto segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Di dalam kamarnya, ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Pemuda beriris biru itu memandangi langit-langit sejenak, sebelum ia tersadar tiba-tiba kalau besok ia tidak ada kuliah.

 _Aku bisa mencicil mengubah_ name _menjadi bentuk_ manga _!_

Naruto tidak membuang-buang waktu dan segera meraih peralatan menggambar _manga_ -nya. Ia memang tidak punya studio seperti Sakura, jadi ia terbiasa membuat _manga_ di meja belajar kamarnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya selama setengah jam. Ketukan di pintu kamar langsung membuyarkan konsentrasi Naruto. Ia menghentikan kesibukannya dan berkata dari dalam, "Masuk saja."

Seorang wanita berambut merah sepunggung masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil melihat kesibukan putra tunggalnya.

"Kamu semangat sekali, Naruto," puji Kushina, ibu dari Naruto, dengan senyum simpul di wajah. "Mau ibu buatkan kopi?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Boleh, _Okaa-san_. Kalau tidak merepotkan…."

Tepukan Kushina berikan pada puncak kepala Naruto, pertanda ia sama sekali tidak merasa dibuat repot oleh permintaan Naruto. Kushina tidak langsung keluar kamar Naruto, sebab ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura, Naruto? Kamu baru dari apartemennya, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan kedua ibunya, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan pertama, "Kabar Sakura-chan baik, _Okaa-san_." Pemuda berambut pirang itu melanjutkan menggaris kertasnya setelah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kushina.

Senyum di paras cantik Kushina tambah merekah, bahkan menjadi sebentuk senyum dengan sirat jahil—

"Kapan-kapan _Okaa-san_ mau menjenguk Sakura. Sudah lama juga, ya, _Okaa-san_ tidak menengok calon menantu—"

—dan garis yang sedang Naruto buat dengan bantuan penggaris, mencong seketika. Pipinya terasa panas mendadak dan ia tak lagi dapat berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

" _Okaa-san_!" teriak Naruto dari tempatnya, tapi Kushina sudah keluar dari kamar Naruto. Putra semata wayang pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu menghela napas panjang. Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya dulu, sekalian mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang tadi sempat lari-lari karena ucapan ibunya.

—

Pada akhirnya, sebuah rencana tetaplah berakhir sebagai rencana. _Oneshot_ yang Sakura buat dengan bantuan Naruto baru dapat terselesaikan tepat sehari sebelum _deadline_ tiba. Bersamaan dengan beresnya _oneshot_ Sakura, _oneshot_ Naruto pun kini sudah jadi. Sedari tadi, mereka yang sedang berada di studio apartemen Sakura saling mencermati pekerjaan satu sama lain. Karya Sakura tengah berada di tangan Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Agaknya, Naruto merasa matanya sedikit lelah memandangi _manga_ di tangannya sejak bermenit-menit sebelumnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajah dan mengarahkan mata birunya kepada Sakura—

—untuk mendapati bahwa tatapan Sakura sedang terarah pada Naruto, entah sejak kapan.

Momen barusan membuat Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan arah pandangnya. Sakura berdeham, dan karena ia merasa dehaman tidak cukup, ia sekalian batuk beberapa kali. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, seraya pikirannya memutar kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi. _Apakah Sakura baru saja menatapnya, atau malah sudah dari tadi…._

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mendalami kondisi barusan.

Sang pemuda berambut pirang melirik jam tangannya dan mendapati jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Dua jam lagi, _deadline_ karya akan tiba. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan _manga_ kita ke Shueisha, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto sambil memakain kembali ranselnya. "Aku pamit ke Chiyoda dulu."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu ikut berdiri pula. "Kuantar sampai pintu, ya, Naruto."

Di ambang pintu depan apartemen Sakura, Naruto menggaruk pipinya, gestur yang secara tidak langsung menjadi ciri khasnya setiap ia gugup. "Um, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto pelan, lalu setelah mengumpulkan keberanian serta menarik napas, ia melanjutkan, "kalau aku jadi pemenang kompetisi ini—"

Naruto melirik ke arah yang bukan Sakura untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"—kau mau makan malam bersamaku?"

—Pintu mendadak tertutup di hadapan Naruto. Sang pemuda beriris warna biru langit mengerjap berulang kali, antara kaget pintu tertutup tiba-tiba dan kaget mendengar suara kencang yang dihasilkan.

Begitu tersadar akan apa yang disiratkan oleh Sakura, Naruto menghela napas panjang. _Lagi-lagi ditolak_ , jadi ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan dan segera menuju ke Chiyoda. Baru beberapa melangkah, di luar dugaan, Naruto mendengar suara dari dalam apartemen Sakura—

"Aku mau!" teriak Sakura dari balik pintu yang memisahkannya dengan Naruto. Si pemuda berambut pirang berkedip mendengar teriakan dari gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Naruto seketika merasakan dihampiri oleh kegembiraan yang luar biasa. Meski begitu, Naruto tidak ingin kesenangannya terjadi akibat salah dengar. Ketika ia hendak memastikan, suara Sakura terlebih dahulu menyelanya, "Aku mau makan malam bersamamu, Naruto!"

 _Oke_ , Naruto tidak salah dengar! _Sakura benar-benar akan makan malam dengannya kalau ia memenangkan kompetisi ini!_

Naruto bergegas turun melalui _lift_ dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Ia masih belum percaya ajakannya kali ini diiyakan oleh Sakura, _yang benar saja!_

Pemuda beriris biru langit itu masih tersenyum lebar sewaktu ia keluar dari bangunan apartemen Sakura. Terik matahari yang menyilaukan langsung menerpa dirinya. Ini sudah pukul tiga sore, tapi rupanya matahari musim panas masih riang membagi cahayanya. Naruto tersenyum kecil dengan pikiran yang masih tertinggal di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. Ia sangat tidak sabar menanti dua minggu dari sekarang.

—

Di dalam apartemen Sakura, sang gadis berambut merah jambu masih tetap menyunggingkan senyum di wajah. Dadanya masih terasa hangat karena kejadian barusan. Sakura memang tidak menutup pintu mendadak karena ia menolak tawaran Naruto.

Sakura melakukannya karena wajahnya memerah hebat mendengar ajakan tersebut. Ia memang sesungguhnya sangat, _sangat_ ingin makan malam dengan Naruto, sekalipun tak pernah ia utarakan secara gamblang.

Dengan senyuman tetap di wajah, Sakura berjalan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Saat melewati ruang tamu, alis Sakura terangkat sebelah begitu menyadari ada sebuah amplop cokelat besar yang terletak di atas meja. Ia mendekat ke meja ruang tamu, lalu membuka isi amplop.

Mata hijau Sakura kontan membulat begitu menyadari apa isi dari amplop itu.

 _Ternyata Naruto lupa membawa karyanya sendiri!_


End file.
